Reina de Atlantis
by Blue Misty
Summary: Una auntigüa metropolis a resurgido para recobrar su gloria, pero aun necesitan una pieza mas...que tomaran de la vida del joven entrenador AAML Pokeshhiper por supuesto
1. Union especial

_Aqui esta otra de mis tantas ideas locas, como siempre Pokesshiper._

_Disfrutenla y por favor dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, criticas y pedradas_.

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**union especial...**_

Encontramos a nuestros héroes Ash, Pikachu, Brock y Dawn corriendo por un camino en medio del bosque, parece que tienen mucha prisa.

-_Ash quieres bajar la velocidad_- le pidió la chica a su amigo que corría delante de ella-

-_El centro pokemon no se ira a ningún lado_- aseguro el mayor de los tres_-lo se, pero le prometí a Misty que la llamaría a las 12 y ya solo faltan 5 minutos-_ Frente a él estaba un enorme edificio que miles de veces había visto, pero nunca estuvo tan contento de encontrar, al frente, 2 puertas de cristal que por un segundo parecieron no abrirse, aunque el no trato de bajar la velocidad, paso tan rápido por las puertas que el pikachu que estaba en su hombro casi cae, -_esa no es manera de entrar a un centro pokemon-_ con un movimiento esquivo a una gran chensy y a una muy molesta Joy -_lo siento Joy… necesito llamarla-_ pensó mientras tomaba el auricular del video teléfono y marcaba con dificultad el numero.  
_-Ash, estas loco!!!!- _por las mismas puertas entraron sus amigo que habían quedado atrás

- _Necesito sentarme y respirar_- Dawn se dejo caer sobre el sillón de la sala de espera- _No entiendo esta obsesión de correr cada vez que vas a hablar con ella, si lo haces a diario, no creo que se moleste si llamas un poco mas tarde-_ con una sonrisa Bock se acerco a ella, miro a Ash y le respondió -_El que no puede esperar es él, Dawn, además fue tu idea el viaje a Hanada para reanimarlo recuerdas?  
-Si fue mi idea, pero hubiera preferido soportar su mal humor que estas carreras… mis pobres piernas- _  
Ash empezó a sentir que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y como le faltaba el aire, debe ser por correr era la única explicación que encontraba _–vamos, contesta, contesta- _  
-_Gimnasio acuático de ciudad Celeste ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-_la imagen era la de una chica rubia, por su forma de hablar se crearía que su interlocutora era solo una pequeña niña consentida y no la hermana mayor de su mejor amiga- _Hola Daisy ¿me comunicas a Misty?-  
_-_Hola Ash, Misty esta con un retador¿quieres esperarla?  
-¿Podrías conectarme al gimnasio?  
-sabes que no le gusta que la veas en batalla, se va molestar…  
-no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso- _la rubia solo suspiro _-Esta bien, pero tu llevaras las consecuencias-_ la imagen de la chica fue sustituida por la de un gran campo de agua, con un trampolín y en la superficie pequeñas plataformas donde los pokemon podían sostenerse en pie; en una de ellas se encontraba un enorme Raichu, parecía agotado, de sus mejillas saltaban pequeñas chispas como las que Ash veía salir de su propio pokemon durante una fuerte batalla. Detrás de el se encontraba su entrenador _–Bien Raichu ya las tenemos, usa trueno_- el pokemon se esforzó al máximo para poder producir una descarga; a pesar de su cansancio logro dirigir el ataque hasta un pequeño Loverin que se encontraba en el agua, al otro lado de la piscina.  
_–Loverin, pantalla de luz-_ el solo escuchar su voz, podía estremecerlo de pies a cabeza aunque el no podía saber exactamente por que –_Ahora, usa burbujas_- por fin pudo verla, De pie, firme, como toda una líder, defendiendo el honor y la gloria de su gimnasio, no había ni una sola flaqueza en ella, aunque al mirarla, provocara ternura y una gran necesidad de protegerla, como si la mas mínima brisa pudiera desmoronar su hermosa figura, ya no era una niña, su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas que hasta hace poco él pudo notar y que resaltaban con el bañador que usaba a pesar de traer puesta una chaqueta, podía notar la suavidad de su piel y la antorcha que parecía su cabello que caía deliciosamente desordenado sobre sus hombros. Pero no era eso lo fascinante de esa diosa del agua, era el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que entraba en batalla, la fuerza que reflejaba su rostro al mirar a su pokemon y el temple de su voz al ordenar cada ataque. Las burbujas que subían enmarcaban esa hermosa imagen, la escena era demasiado perfecta, que ash solo reacciono al escuchar caer a Raichu al agua.  
El enfrentamiento había acabado y Misty le daba la mano al retador invitándolo a pedir la revancha, lo que el retador hizo con gusto; a pesar de haber perdido difícilmente algún entrenador salía sin una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutaban casi tanto los encuentros como la pelirroja. Decidió no decir nada por el momento, no quería interrumpir el rol de líder de su amiga.  
_Estuviste grandiosa-_ espero hasta que el entrenador del Raichu se perdiera de vista.-_Nunca espere ver como un lovdics venciera un Raichu-_ Ash tenia un efecto muy parecido en la joven entrenadora; su voz se había vuelto mucho mas grave y viril, al igual que su persona, era mas alto y robusto, casi del talle de Brock, aunque aun conservaba su carácter de siempre, en la batallas demostraba su madures creando nuevas estrategias de combate. Tal vez por fuera pareciera un hombre distinto pero por dentro ella sabia que se encontraba "el amigo" de su vida _–Ash, desde cuando estas ahí?- _sin darse cuenta un tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas al verlo en la pantalla _-no me gusta que me veas luchar_-

_-Si lo se, pero no me hubiera perdido ese duelo por nada del mundo_- Le sonrió a su amiga, nunca había sabido la razón, pero cada vez que lo hacia ella olvidaba su enojo por completo –_además, yo no tengo la culpa que tu no tengas un reloj, tenias algo importante que hacer a las 12 ¿recuerdas?- _señalo su muñeca

- _¿ya son las doce? Lo siento creo que perdí la noción del tiempo cuando llego el retador-_ coloco su mano tras la cabeza e hizo una mueca aniñada, Ash disfrutaba que lo hiciera, podía ver que aun quedaba algo de la niña con quien compartió tantos viajes _–como van las cosas por allá?- _Al fin tomo asiento frente a la pantalla.

-_ Yo diría que muy bien, pero júzgalo tu misma-_ saca un pequeño estuche donde brillan 6 medallas hechas con piedras preciosas _–Pero no se podría esperar menos de uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo-_

_-Claro, uno de los mejores y mas modestos debo agregar-_ el rubor subió por su rostro, siempre se había encargado de ponerlo en su lugar

_–Por cierto-_ cambio el tema- _iba a preguntarte si habías visto mi chaqueta , pero creo que preguntarte esta de mas…_-La había atrapado, como explicar que traía puesta su chaqueta

-_bueno yo…yo la encontré y pensé en ponerla en algún lugar donde no se perdiera…- _

_-¿y ese lugar fueron tus hombros?- _trato de ponerla en una situación incomoda

_–Debes admitir que se me muy bien o ¿tu que opinas?- la situación se invirtió _

_–Bueno.. yo…_

Sus amigos los observaban desde la sala de espera del centro _–tienes que admitir que se ve mucho mas feliz- _dijo el moreno a su acompañante _–Si así es, pero si no le compramos un pokegar, no se cuanta felicidad aguantara mi cuerpo._


	2. Noticias inesperadas

**_Capitulo II_**

**_Noticias inesperadas_**

**__**

Investigadores exploran unas cavernas subterráneas, siguiendo un extraño mapa labrado en una tableta de piedra, al centro de esta se ve una clase de pokemon de agua, parecido a un nitétales Un hombre mayor seguido por una chaca mas Joven y un hombre alto con una gabardina encabezaban la expedición.  
_Profesor¿esta seguro que no estamos perdidos?-_ pregunto la asistente mientras iluminaba el camino de su mentor con una lámpara-_ Estas cuevas se conectan a túneles que crean largos laberintos, estaríamos perdidos de no ser por este mapa, tenemos suerte de tenerlo_- respondió el prof. Sin despegar los ojos de la tablilla  
-_Espero que esto sea más que eso, no he donada tanto dinero a esta investigación para que me diga que solo hemos tenido suerte-  
-Sr. Kio le aseguro que su capital es dinero bien gastado, Atlantis existe-  
-Porque esta tan seguro? Pondría ser solo una leyenda increíble-  
-Lo increíble es que usted dude de su existencia, siendo el patrocinador de la excavación Sr. Kio_- miro por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que lo seguía _–Soy un hombre curioso, profesor_-Se detuvo frente a un gran muro, que cortaba el camino_-¿Qué es esto?-_pregunto la joven acercando la lámpara-_Es el muro … principal de Atlantis_- incrédulo de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, recorrió con la mirada la gran pared llena de símbolos que parecían pequeños unouns_ -Fascinante, es la puerta de la ciudad, debe abrir por una contraseña_-inspecciono la pared con sus manos pues temía que no fuera real-_Son diagramas muy complicados, creo que solo en un par de meses podré descifrarlos y pronto podremos entrar-_ El sr. Kio se acerco al muro-_no será necesario profesor- _coloco su mano contra la roca y los jeroglíficos comenzaron a brillar, poco a poco la pared se separo abriendo la puerta a una ciudad que parecía un oasis. El clima calido chocaba con la temperatura helada de las cuevas que la rodeaban; enormes edificios blancos enmarcaban las largas calles empedradas que conducían hasta parques y fuentes, Fácilmente podría compararse con las grandes metrópolis griegas en sus épocas de abundancia. La ciudad estaba viva, se asombrado al ver la enorme cantidad de pokemon que la habitaban, de toda clase y tipos, los observaban mientras la expedición avanzaba. Entre todos los edificios destacaba el mas grande, no solo por su tamaño colosal sino por su lamentable estado, sin dudar entraron pero estaba vació, solo había una larga escalera que conducía aun pedestal con una esfera tornasol.  
El profesor no podía creer lo que veía _–Esa debe ser la pokebola…según la leyenda ahí debe de estar…Ainos-_ Sin dudarlo trato de tomarla esfera pero un campo de energía lo envió hasta la base de las escaleras _–No debería de tomar lo que no le pertenece profesor-_ con un movimiento de mano, Kio atrajo la esfera hasta él, al tocarla despidió una luz y de ella salio el pokemon de la tablilla que quedo suspendido en el aire _–Señor…- _tomo forma humana, la de una jovencita y descendió hasta quedar a los pies de su amo _–es bueno tenerlo de vuelta- _  
_-Es bueno regresar- _

En shinou, nuestros jóvenes entrenadores se detuvieron junto a un lago par hacer un día de campo  
-_chicos, la comida esta lista-_ grito el mayor buscando a sus compañeros, ash estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol puliendo un pequeño objeto  
-_deberías dejar eso, vas a quitarle el brillo-  
-lo se, pero no quiero que mi amuleto este sucio…-_

FLASH BACK

-_ve pikachu, usa impactrueno-  
-ve politop, usa chorro de agua_- ambos ataques chocaron en el aire y se anularon _-Es suficiente no quiero dañar a pikachu-  
-es eso o tienes miedo de perder-  
-Si, claro como tu digas, pero yo soy la líder y digo que esto es un empate-  
-eso no es justo-_ combatieron en la piscina, 6 vs6, ambos lo hacían mas por diversión que como un encuentro oficial  
_-Bueno, no ganaste pero te daré un premio de consolación. Cierra los ojos u abre tu mano-_ El obedeció, casi de inmediato noto un olor a lilas y como los brazos de su amiga rodeaban su cuello, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que temía pudiera escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón, se atrevió a abrir los ojos solo hasta estar seguro que lo ella se había alejado _-¿Qué es esto?-_tomo la pequeña gota que colgaba sobre su pecho  
-_Es nuestra nueva medalla, tienes el honor de ser el primero en tenerla, claro después de las lideres del gimnasio-_ Saco el colgante que escondía bajo su blusa _–Con ella demuestras que has salido victorioso de este lugar y que siempre podrás volver-  
-Pero no gane-  
-Ash, no siempre ganas lo que quieres en una batalla, a veces solo lo logras si no te rindes-  
-Muchas gracias, Misty- _

_-estas muy orgulloso de esa medalla-  
-un poco-  
- bien, pontela y vallamos a comer, Dawn la comida esta lista-_  
Mientras comían un pequeño growlid se acerco a ellos con un mensaje que cargaba en el hocico.  
_–¿que dice? Brock-  
-Es para Ash, necesitan que te comuniques al laboratorio del profesor oak, párese ser urgente-  
-¿urgente?_

Ya en el centro pokemon, ash trata de comunicarse, le contesta un tracey muy agitado,  
-_Ash, por fin te localizo-  
-¿Qué pasa? Le ocurrió algo a mi mama o al profesor-  
-No ellos no están aquí-_lo dijo sin creer que ash estuviera tan calmado- _no has visto las noticias?-  
-no, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el centro pokemon¿Tracey que pasa_?- por un momento Tracey dudo en decírselo, le había advertido al profesor que a veces Ash era muy impulsivo y actuaba sin pensar, no podía imaginar como reaccionaria cuando le diera la noticia- -_Ash….-  
-Ash, tienes que ver esto…- _interrumpió Dawn muy asustada  
_–…Es ciudad celeste-_ dijo atónito Brock mientras observan por el televisor.  
El paisaje era extraño, una figura de cristal resaltaba en el fondo de la imagen, enormes estacas que terminaban en afiladas puntas sobresalían del suelo y se extendía irregularmente varios metros ala redonda.

_-Seguimos informando desde el centro de los hechos, donde extraños acontecimientos han perturbado la paz de esta tranquila ciudad, a mis espaldas podemos observar una estructura de cristal que se ha formado donde antes se encontraba el popular gimnasio acuático de Celeste. Nos informan que hace unas horas una luz irradio el gimnasio seguido por una lluvia de copos de cristal que fueron cubriendo el edificio, haciendo crecer la gruesa capa de cristal. Gracias a lo esfuerzos de la policía y grupos de rescate, la situación esta controlada aunque no se sabe que lo causo. Entre este caos aun hay buenas noticias pues no se reportan bajas ni heridos, el gimnasio se encontraba cerrado al momento del ataque ya que todos los pokemon fueron llevados al centro pokemon para una evaluación medica. Aun no hemos logrado obtener la versión de las líderes del gimnasio pero esperamos……_

Los chicos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, ese no parecía el lugar que hace pocas semanas habían visitado…Ash sintió una fuerte punzada en la boca del estomago, en un segundo miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza¿Por qué Misty no lo llamo¿Por qué tuvo que ser Tracey quien lo buscara?, Tal ves le había pasado algo, tal vez la hirieron tratando de proteger el gimnasio, Misty no era de las personas que se quedaban cruzada de brazos mientras la situación empeoraba a cada segundo -_NO, acaban de decirlo, el gimnasio estaba vació, no hay bajas ni heridos-_ no podía poner su mente en claro, volteo a ver a su amigo en la pantalla esperando que disipara sus dudas, pero sintió un cubetazo de agua fría al oír su contestación _–creo que será mejor que estés aquí- _


	3. Cruel destino

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Cruel destino**_

No demoraron en ponerse en camino, Ash saco a Charizard de su pokebola y los 3 chicos subieron a su lomo para remontar el vuelo. A excepcion de algunos murmullos de Dawn que Brock callaba con un gesto o una mirada, el viaje transcurrio en silencio.  
-_Ash... estas bien?_ -Dawn se acerco y le toco el hombro-

_-...-_ El chico nisiquiera hizo esfuerso alguno en voltear.  
_-Ash, en que piensas?_ -Volvio a insistir alsando un poco la voz para que la oyera

_-...-_  
_-Vamos, Ash ya oiste la television, no hay heridos, todos haya deben de estar bien _-trataba de sonar convinsente buscando que Brock la ayudara a trankilizarlo  
_-Si Misty no te llamo, tal vez fue por que quiso arreglarsela sola _-por fin se decidio a hablar _-No deberias preocuparte-  
_

_-Esto es demaciado grave, ella tendria que habermelo dicho-_ volteo irritado sin creer lo que sus amigos le decian-

_-Ella no tenia que decirte nada, si tu tuvieras problemas no se lo dirias para no preocuparla- _Brock subio su tono de voz ante la mirada atonita de su amigo _-Es igual de terca y orgullosa que tu, seguro quiere arreglar las cosas a su modo- _

_-¿realmente eso crees?-_ Ash parecia un poco mas confiado-

-_No deberias subestimarla, tu mas que nadie deberias de saber lo fuerte que es-_ sonrio

_-Seguramente Tracey te llamo por que el profesor se lo pidio, eso es todo-_ completo Dawn al ver que la mirada de su amigo cambiaba -_Todo debe estar bien-_

Charizard comenzo a desender al llegar al pueblo, todo estaba hecho un lio, la policia retenia a los curosos y a la prensa alejandolos de la zona cubierta de crystal. En cuanto aterrizaron corrieron al campamento donde estaba el profesor y Delia:

_-Profesor, Mama ¿estan bien?_- Corrio a Abrazarla-

-_Si hijo, estamos bien, vinimos en cuanto Deisy nos llamo._

-_¿Todos estan bien?-  
_

_-si, Gary y Tracey estan con las chicas-_ contesto el profesor, esto termino por calmar los nervios de Ash

_-¿Que paso aqui profesor?-_ Brock no podia crer la inmenciadad del crystal que cubrial el centro de la ciudad

-_Aun no lo sabemos_- contesto Delia aun abrasando a su hijo.-_esperamos a que venga el profesor Britge-_  
_¿el profesor Britge¿Tambien viene?_ -Ash penso que era mas grave de lo que ellos aparentaban, notaba a su madre tensa y como lo miraba de manera furtiva-

-_Tal vez el pueda ayudar, Max y May vienen con él-_

_-Solo sabemos que esto no es crystal comun, hemos tratado de perforarlo con maquinaria pesada y pokemon de roca o metal y no hemos logrado nada_- decia desepcionado el profesor- _Es tan duro como el diamante, no se nos ocurre nada._-

-_¿Y por que quieren perforarlo?_- pregunto Dawn, notando como Delia y el profesor reaccionaban a su pregunta.  
En ese momento se Acerca Tracey abrazando a Daisey quien apenas se podia mantener en pie, no se parecia en nada a la chica rubia que siempre atendia sus llamadas, estaba desarreglada, sin maquillaje, palida y hecha un mar de largimas, lloraba desconsolada mientras se aferraba al chico que la conducia. Detras de ella venia Gary, tomando de la mano a una joven de cabello rojiso tambien demaciado aflijida para hablar, Lyly, quien a su vez consolaba a su tercera hermana, Brock se apresuro a tomar entre sus brazos a violeta que de un momento a otro parecia desvanecerse, ambas chicas lucian el terrible aspecto de su hermana mayor.  
Ash sintio la misma punsada en el estomago al ver a las chicas, sintio como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo -_¿Donde esta Misty_?- las palabras salieron sin pensarlo, su madre volvio a abrazarlo y el se aferro a ella en cuanto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos _-Mama¿Donde esta Misty?-  
_

_-Esta en el gimnacio-_


	4. Gimnacio de crystal

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Gimnacio de crytal**_

En medio de las islas remolino, se ubica una isla, aparecida de la nada. Los habitantes recorren las calles empedradas realizando sus labores diarias o simplemente paseando. Desde las otras islas se pueden ver los enormes edificios blancos que circundan un castillo en todo su esplendor.

Dentro de este se exhibían exquisitas obras de arte, retratos, murales, desde los bustos de sus gobernantes hasta las pequeñas vasijas de barro, cada espacio contaba un poco de la historia de Atlantis.

En el salón principal, colgaban bellas cortinas de seda con los emblemas y los escudos de los nobles de la corte, grandes candelabros iluminaban la pista donde los cortesanos realizaban los bailes tradicionales de su reino, aunque aquel salón tenía siglos sin escuchar música ni los murmullos de las fiestas. La luz entraba por los enormes ventanales que apuntaban hacia los jardines del palacio llenos de flores, algunas imposibles de encontrar en algún otro lugar de la tierra, la fragancia de estas se esparcía por todos lados.

La ciudad estaba viva otra vez.

Sentado en el trono, estaba el rey de Atlantis, vistiendo una túnica blanca, a sus espaldas se podía observar un mural con 2 hombres de espaldas entre si, ambos príncipes. Uno sosteniendo un báculo, el otro una pokebola antigüa. El rey estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto entro el general de las tropas.

-Señor...- se arrodillo frente a su gobernante - vengo a informarle los últimos acontecimientos de la reconstrucción de la ciudad- No parecía un hombre mayor de 30 años, vestía una túnica sobre la cual llevaba un reluciente armadura plateada, en su brazo cargaba su casco y en la cintura su espada.

-Adelante general- hizo una señal con su mano, sin moverse del trono- lo escucho...-

-Si- el militar se puso de pie -Casi todos los habitantes han retomado su forma humana y todos los edificios se encuentran en total funcionalidad, el acueducto trabaja a su máxima capacidad, casi todos los preparativos están completos señor...-

Kio se limitó a darle una leve sonrisa al capitán, la cual desapareció al instante.

-Señor, creí que estas noticias alegrarían a su majestad, Falta poco para que Atlantis recobre su antigüa gloria.-

El comentario pareció molestar a Kio -Atlantis no podrá recobrar su gloria... al menos no hasta que vuelva a tener una reina.- Kio volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos , pero la voz del general lo trajo de vuelta.

-Pero señor, el linaje real acaba con su sangre, no hay doncella en Atlantis, noble o plebeya, que haya sido criada con el propósito de ocupar el trono a su lado- dijo preocupado el súbdito.

-Lo se, por eso no desposare a una Atlantiana, sino a una mujer mortal- contesto con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Una mortal¡Del exterior! pero señor ellas no son dignas...-

Kio cambio su rostro sereno en uno lleno de ira ante el atrevimiento del general-!!!ACASO CREES QUE NO LO SE¡¡¡ - se levanto del trono de golpe. -Pero he decidido desposarme con una mortal... no cualquier mortal, he encontrado a la que tal vez sea la única de su especie que sea digna de pisar el suelo del reino- Su tono de voz fue descendiendo hasta parecer alegre -Su amor por los pokemon es admirable, no creo que haber visto nada igual, su carácter férreo y corazón noble son los de una reina...-sonríe- ella es la indicada-

-Reuniré una escuadrón para traerla a su presencia señor-

-No será necesario- se sienta de nuevo en el trono -Ainos se esta encargando de eso...-

Muy lejos de ahí, vemos a un joven entrenador sentado en el centro pokemon, acompañado de varios jóvenes mas, un sentimiento de duda y temor reinaba en el ambiente. Todo eso le parecía tan irreal, no podía creer que hace solo unas horas acababa de hablar con una de sus mejores amigas, la vio sonreír e incluso la hizo molestar unas cuantas veces y ahora era probable que nunca más la volviera a ver. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos enrojecidos le dolían de tanto llorar, ocultaba su mirada debajo de su gorra, sostenía en sus piernas la chaqueta que ella usaba durante su video-llamada, una de sus hermanas se la había entregado. Eran las únicas que parecían entender lo que estaba sintiendo pues ellas estaban igual, no podían sostenerse en pie, la situación era demasiado difícil, tan solo en pensar en perder a su "pequeña" las hacia perder la poca serenidad que les quedaba. Los demás se mostraban preocupados pero bastante tranquilos, Ash no entendía como podían estar tan relajados, acaso no entendían la gravedad de la situación...

-Hijo¿como te sientes?- La voz de su madre calmaba un poco el sentimiento de impotencia, aunque este regresaba tan rápido como se iba.

-Mejor...-mintió- ¿aún no ha regresado el profesor Oak o el profesor Birch?-

-Aun esta con los demás lideres, Ash- Una chica de rojo se paro frente a él, aunque sabia de quien se trataba no abandono su posición encorvada.  
Había conocido a May y a su hermano cuando viajo a Hoenn hace unos años, el primer viaje que hizo después de separase de Misty, después de ella se convirtiera en líder¿Por que no le pidió que lo acompañara¿Por que solo acepto que ella tenia que abandonar sus viajes para tomar el liderazgo de Celeste? ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de retenerla... aunque varias veces le pidió que retomaran el camino hacia otra liga, jamás insistió ante sus negativas, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho ahora estarían en algún lago, viéndola jugar con sus pokemon.

-¿Como paso esto?- pregunto un chico de gafas. Los hermanos habían llegado junto con el profesor Britge, quien convocó a todos los líderes de Kantho para ayudar.

-Deisy dice que todo empezó cuando recibieron un paquete con una extraña bola de cristal adentro- Dijo el joven observador

-¿Una esfera de cristal?- pregunto el criador-

-Las chicas iban a enseñársela a mi abuelo- Gary se unió a la conversación- Desde que la recibieron los pokemon empezaron a perder energía, por eso los llevaron al centro pokemon…pensaron ir a paleta después de eso-

-Pero Misty quiso quedarse para limpiar el gimnasio- continuo Tracey – cuando las chicas regresaban, una luz salio del gimnasio y el cristal cubrió todo.-

-¿y no hay manera de quebrarlo?- May parecía incrédula ente la historia que relataban los chicos-¿debe de haber alguna manera de entrar?

-Eso es lo que tratan de averiguar May- Dawn trato de evitar que se alterara, bastante tenían con las hermanas de Misty.

-No lo averiguaremos si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada- al fin Ash se puso de pie y salio por la puerta del centro acompañado de su Pikachu.

-Hijo¿A dónde vas?- Delia temía que Ash fuera a cometer una tontería- Ash detente-

Todos siguieron al chico que se acerco lo mas que pudo a la estructura de cristal, no imaginaban que planeaba hacer pero sabían que en su estado no podrían razonar con él.

Salgan todos- lanzo sus pokebolas al aire liberando a sus pokemon –Bien, chicos tenemos que entrar y para eso necesitamos una entrada , Charizard usa tu lanzallamas- el dragón obedeció lanzando una ráfaga de fuego a la entrada del gimnasio -Ahora tu Bayleef, usa rayo solar- el pokemon apunto al mismo punto que charizard eligió –Snorlax Hiper rayo, Corphish rayo hielo- ambos unieron sus ataques a los de los otros pokemon, esforzándose por mantener la intensidad al máximo-Pikachu, usa tu impactrueno- el roedor obedeció, la descarga creo reflejos el cristal, pero no parecían causar daño alguno.-no se rindan-

Todos miraban a Ash, sabían que el ataque no estaba funcionando pero tal vez así el podría sacar la frustración que sentía, poco a poco los pokemon empezaron a agotarse pero se negaban a parar hasta que su entrenador se los ordenara. Ash estaba al borde de la ira, no importaba lo duro del ataque el cristal no cedía,.

-Umbreon, rayo sombra- Gary saco a su pokemon para ayudar a los otros que perdían sus fuerzas.

Alakazam, usa síquico- otro ataque surgió de la nada.

Cuando ash volteo todos los lideres habían liberado a sus pokemon que también se preparaban a atacar. Uno a uno los lideres fueron ordenando a sus pokemon que concentraran sus energías en el punto frente a la puerta del gimnasio. Después de unos minutos, el cristal empezó a desquebrajarse.

-Ash, prepárate a entrar- Le ordeno el profesor Oak- En cuanto se habrá el hueco, entraras a buscar a Misty, no sabemos si esta herida así que date prisa.

-Si, eso lo se-

-Nosotros vamos contigo- Gary, Brock y Tracey se colocaron detrás de él. No valía la pena discutir, además no sabia que habría adentro era mejor no ir solo.  
En cuanto el cristal por fin se quebró, los pokemon detuvieron el ataque, dejando entrar a los jóvenes por el hueco, tan pronto entraron el cristal volvió a cerrarse.

El interior del gimnasio no difería mucho del exterior, el cristal parecía crear pequeños matorrales d flores cubiertos de espinas.  
Nunca notaron los largos que eran los pasillos que cruzaban los acuarios hasta la piscina, ahí fue donde pensaron podrían encontrar a Misty y tuvieron razón, la encontraron atrapada entre grandes estacas de cristal. Estaba inconciente y casi no respiraba

-Misty…- Ash corrió hasta ella, aparto su cabello para tocar su rostro, la noto helada y su piel tenia un color azulado,- Tenemos que sacarte de aquí-

-Bien, Venusaur usa hojas navaja- Gary dirigió el ataque para evitar cortar a Misty, el cristal era mucho mas delgado que el de afuera, Las estacas se partieron y Misty cayo suavemente en los brazos de Ash quien la cubrió con su chaqueta, .- Ahora hay que llevarla con Joy-

-Me temo que no puedo permitirles hacer eso- una jovencita les corto el paso.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Los chicos se adelantaron para proteger a Ash quien cargaba a Misty en su espalda- Eres la causante de esto…-

-Así es, yo hice esto y me temo que no puedo permitir que se la lleven- Les hablo de manera amable.-Veamos ustedes deben de ser Gary Oak, Tracey, Brock y tu debes ser Ash Ketchum.

-¿ Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Gary nervioso ante aquella chica tan extraña.

-Se puede decir que su amiga me lo dijo- señalo a Misty - Así que debo pedirles que la dejen y les permitiré marcharse.

-Por supuesto que no- Tracey trato de mantenerse firme pero la temperatura bajaba a cada segundo.

- Los mortales siempre tan tercos- la chica bajo al nivel de los chicos pero sus pies nunca tocaron el suelo- No creen que si yo quisiera ya hubiera acabado con ustedes-

-No se por que haces esto y no me importa pero nos iremos sin ella- Ash le moletaza que los viera con esa sonrisa.

-Créeme ella no te agradara cuando despierte-

-¿Qué¿por que lo dices?- Ash estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Por que no podrá reconocerte…- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa burlona- Sus recuerdos me eran inútiles así que decidí ponerlos en otro lugar –un diamante brillaba en su cuello- su amor por los pokemon y su alma es lo único que necesito…-

La criatura frente a ellos era la culpable de la condición inerte de su amiga, Ash no sabia que le causaba mas rabia, el sentir la reparación dificultosa de Misty sobre su cuello o el cinismo de esa chica, burlándose de ellos eufanándose de lo que había hecho.

-Vaya no pareces ser el gran entrenador que ella creé que eres- voló a su alrededor- Dime ¿no quieres saber lo que ella relámete piensa de ti?, después de todo ella no podrá decírtelo.-

Ash guardo silencio, se negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando,

-Parece que ella realmente te importa, bien dejare que te despidas de ella, aun tengo tiempo- paso su mano por el rostro de Ash, esto le causo escalofríos- no te preocupes a ella no le dolerá alejarse de ti, después de todo, no te conoce-

En un destello la chica desapareció junto con la capa de cristal que cubría el gimnasio. Todos entraron corriendo para ver que sucedía adentro, Ash se acerco a ellos, viendo a su amiga que parecía profundamente dormida.


	5. Dolorosa confecion

ADVERTENCIA: yo odio a May, no la soporto ni me cae bien simplemente no la tolero, asi que si a alguien le gusta no se ofendan por lo que escribi, es solo una perspectiva personal...

**_  
Capitulo especial: una dolorosa confecion_**

El cielo se encontraba despejado y amenazaba con amanecer de un momento al otro, quebrando la tranquilidad de la noche que parecía burlarse del entrenador o al menos así lo sentía el; como la calma que precede ala tormenta, el ojo del huracán. ¿Cómo podía respirarse un aire tan calmo en una situación como es? Era una triste ironía.

_-Esto es perfecto Ketchum, una criatura mitológica secuestra a Misty y es ahora cuando comienzas a tener pensamientos profundos- _le reclamo la voz de su conciencia, que se había vuelto mas cada vez mas fuerte a medida que trascurría la noche, entre llamadas telefónicas, choque de pokebolas y el abastecimiento de víveres para un viaje a lo desconocido. Cobarde le repetía la incesante voz Te quedaste como un tonto si hacer nada Vaya, así actúa el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo¡Que sorpresa! . No se consideraba un tonto mucho menos un cobarde, Desafió a los mejores entrenadores, exploro ligares que nadie se atrevía a cruzar, era campeón de la copa naranja y uno de los mejores de la liga añil, venció a los cerebros de la frontera, por Dios. Pero aquello era distinto, era una pesadilla y el precio a pagar no era solo la humillación de la derrota, si no la vida de su "mejor amiga".

_-¿Ash?-_una voz interrumpió el bombardeo de su conciencia- _¿Estas listo? _

-S...si, Dawn¿Descubrió algo el profesor?-dijo acomodando su gorra distraídamente.

-No, aun nada pero ya no debe de tardar mucho. Ash, May quiere hablar contigo, parece muy triste- 

_-¿May?-_ La chica asintió y le señalo la dirección en donde lo esperaba recargada en la baranda del jardín. El chico se acerco a ella.  
_  
- May¿querías hablar conmigo?- _

-Si¿estas seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo?

-Si, es mejor si somos un grupo pequeño, además ayudaras más si te quedas con mamá par cuidar a las chicas-

-Creo que no le agrado a tu mama, Ash-

-¿De que hablas? Mi mama quiere a todo el mundo-

-No después de que le conté lo que hice- El chico había notado que su madre actuaba de una manera muy fría, poco característica en ella, cuando se dirigía a May pero con todo lo que estaba pasando no había profundizado en el tema. 

-_Quiero darte algo, Ash, pero promete que no te enfadaras conmigo_-le entrego una pequeña caja.

_-¿Por qué tendría que molestarme cont…?-_dentro del paquete descansaba un pañuelo rosa doblado- _creí que lo había perdido ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-_Unas pequeñas gotas se formaron bajo los ojos de la coordinadora -_Yo… yo lo tome—_su voz se quebró tanto que el muchacho creyó escuchar mal.

_-¿Qué tu que?-_

_-Es que siempre lo tenías cerca, amarrado a tu muñeca o en tu bolsillo, aunque ya esta raído y desgastado, creí que no lo extrañarías-_ mascullo entre dientes la castaña.

_-Tu viste cuanto tiempo lo busque-_ le reclamo en un grito _–No es solo un pañuelo, sabes lo que significa para mi, esto es… -_

_-Crees que no lo se-_ lo interrumpió estallando entre lagrimas y la ira- _se que Misty te lo regalo, no dejaste de decirlo desde que te conocí, no dejas de repartir su nombre! no hablas de otra cosa, Ash¡¡¡- _  
Ella tenia razón, no dejo de hablar de Misty ni un día, siempre había algo que le recordaba su rostro, aunque no lo dijera, se sorprendía pensando si ella estaría viendo la misma luna o como saltaría al ver aun pokemon de agua o al comer un helado. Tenía frente a si a una amiga reclamándole algo tan claro y transparente al mundo entero excepto para un cabeza hueca como él.

_-May, yo…- _

-Misty esto, Misty aquello, mientras yo competía para impresionarte, para que te fijaras en mi… tu me restregabas ese pañuelo en la cara- No sabia si lloraba de pena, de tristeza o de coraje por que el no lo negaba –_actuabas como si no te importara pero siempre lo llevabas contigo, ya no podía soportarlo, no podía competir con el recuerdo de un fantasma-_

_-¿y por eso lo robaste?!!!- _May retrocedió un paso- _¡¡¡Por eso decidiste tomarlo!!!- _Ash hablo con un tono fuerte y cortante acorde con su semblante de ira –_Misty es tu amiga¿no eras tu la que decía que hacíamos una "bonita pareja"¡¡¡HIPOCRITA!!!-_May retrocedió hasta topar con la baranda pues Ash estaba fuera de sus casillas  
_-! Contesta ¡¡-_

-_Pensé que tal vez así … sin algo que te uniera a ella-_ susurro –_podrías tomarme en cuenta_- se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos –_Pero te envió ese señuelo_…-Ash noto el cambio en el hilo de su voz pero no cambio su postura ni retrocedió –_ vi tu cara cuando el profesor te lo entrego y supe que no serviría de nada, por eso me fui tras los paso de Drew…- _Ash se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa. –_Ash–_ May estiro la mano par detenerlo pero el entrenador la tomo por la muñeca.

_-No quiero que se lo digas a nadie- _escondió la mirada en su gorra _–ni siquiera a Max, le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría y voy a cumplirlo pero solo por eso- _la soltó y volvió a caminar.

-_Ash, no quiero que me odies-_ la coordinadora rompió en llanto.

_-no malgastaría mi energía haciéndolo-_ siguió caminando sin voltear- ni siquiera te mereces eso- entro ala casa.


	6. Una promesa

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Una promesa**_

Tantas cosas incoherentes estaban pasando, cosas sin sentido y tan horribles que solo deseaba despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, despertar en el centro pokemon salir de la cama y llamar a la ojiazul para decirle lo tonto e inmaduro que habia sido y sobre todo lo mucho que ella significaba para él... pero eso no pasaria, no estaba soñando, no despertaria en el centro pokemon y mucho menos podria ver a su amiga con una simple llamada.

Las lagrimas formaron un nuevo camino por sus mejillas esta ves sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo Claro Ketchum,  
llora todo lo que quieras, seguro que eso traera a Misty de vuelta De nuevo la cruel voz le recalcaba su fata de control, pero era demaciado para él: el ataque al gimnacio, la perdida de memoria de misty, su secuestro, la desagradable confencion de la coordinadora.. todos los sentimientos que le causaban se arremolinaban en su pecho cortandole la repiracion Puedes actuar como Heroe todos los dias, pero cuando lo mas importante esta en peligro actuas como un bebe lloron una pequeña sonrrisa escapo de sus labios por la ocurrencia de su subconsiente al llamarlo asi, como solia hacerlo la pelirroja pero, aunque odiaba que le restregaran su inmadures, cuando esas palabras salian de sus labios, no le parecia un insulto por lo contrario le sonaba tan melodioso escucharlo de su voz, tan tierna y cariñosa...  
_-Misty...- _Susurro apollando su espalda en la puerta por la que acababa de entrar -Misty-  
cerro los ojos y coloco el raido pañuelo rosa cerca de su rostro, respirando atravez de el, el aire que sus pulmones le exigian con urgencia, detectanto un delicado y tenue aroma de lilas que estremecio todo su cuerpo.

_- Ire por ti-_ murmuro -t_e traere de vuelta y... no te dejare ir de nuevo-_ dijeron el entrenador y su voz interior al unisono.

_-Ash-_ grito la chica de cabellera azul entrando frenetica a la sala de estar _-!Ash¡- _

-¿Que pasa?- guardo el pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos antes de detener a la muchacha que trataba de recuperar el aliento. 

_-E... el Profe...sor_- jadeaba alterada_- El profesor encontro algo- _

-!!!¿Que¿Que encontro¿Que le dijo el profesor Brian?-

-Nada Ash- contesto el Profesor entrando a la sala seguido del resto del grupo-_ El profesor Brian se encuentran desaparecido junto con su grupo de exploracion pero me dieron las cordenadas exactas donde realizaba su investigacion pero hay algo mas-_ desplego un mapa sabre la mesa del comedor_- justo encima de sus cordenadas aparecio una isla -_ indico en el mapa_- justo en medio de las islas espuma-._

_-Usted cree que sea...-_ pregunto su asistente

_-Podria asegurarlo, por la aparicion de esa criatura que se trata de Atlantis-_

_-Ahi es donde debio aversela llevado-_ aseguro Gary

_-¿Y que estamos esperando?- _urgio el chico de cabello negro-_ Tenemos que ir alla- _

-No es tan facil Ash, no se puede llegar por aire y obviamente tampoco por tierra- le informo el Profesor Oak-_ solo  
puedes entrar por mar pero la isla esta resguardada por feroces remolinos y por quien sebe que mas...- _

-Pero...-

-Si hay que entrar por mar, lo haremos por mar y usaremos nuestros pokemon para cruzar los remolinos- Afirmo el observador dirigiendose a la rubia que sostenia en sus brazos- No dejaremos que nada le pase a Misty- Reafirmo levantando la mirada de la afligida chica para que lo viera a los ojos _-Te lo prometo-_

Ash miro en silencio a la peculiar pareja que formaban su amigo y Deisy, Misty le habia contado la simpatia que se mostraban y la coneccion tan especial que sentia entre ellos. Noto una determinacion que nunca vio en Trayce, dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le habia hecho a la mujer que amaba. Nunca se sintio superior a el ni a ninguno de sus amigo aunque sabia que Trayce no era un hombre osado ni audaz, pero por primera vez deseo parecerse un poco mas a su compañero, contagiarse de su corage para hacer lo que su orgullo no le permitia.

_-Esta bien, debemos irnos-_ ordeno el criador-_ sera mas rapido por aire, Ash y Tray iran en Charizard - _ambos aceptaron con la cabeza- _Gary ¿Tu y yo podriamos ir en Pidgeot?- _

-Claro-

-Yo voy con ustedes- La chica de la pañoleta roja interrumpio entrando a la casa con los ojos aun humedos,volteo a ver al chico de ojos almendrados_.-necesitaran toda la ayuda posible-...- _

-No creo que sea tan buena idea, May-

-Dejala Max, que haga lo que le plasca- -contesto Ash saliendo al jardin para apresurar la salida. 

Ambos entrenadores dejaron salir a sus pokemon voladores preparandolos para el largo viaje. El profesor les entrego a cada entrenador un pequeño radio de ondacorta en forma de diadema para mantenerse comunicados en el aire y en la isla.

_-Toma Ash-_ dijo la chica entregandole un pequeño objeto en la palma de la mano_- Es la pokebola de Gyarados, el les ayudara a pasar los remolinos- _

-Gracias Lyli-

-Por favor tengan cuidado hijo-

-Y traigan a nuestra hermanta de vuelta-

-Lo aremos-le aseguro el observador a la muchacha dandole un beso en la frente entre los mechones rubios. 

Colocaron las provisiones sobre las criaturas y subieron a ellas.

_-May tu iras con Brock y Gary- _le oredeno al ver como tomaba la mano que Trayce le ofrecia para ayudarla asubir-_ Charizard lleva mucho peso y no quiero fatigarlo-_ explico tratando de endulsar un poco su voz, ante la reaccion de los demas por su tono molesto.

La chica obedecio algo dolida. Una vez listos ambos pokemon estiraron sus alas y con una fuerte rafaja de aire contra el suelo alsaron el vuelo por el oscuro cielo estrellado. Pidgeot Dirigio el camino mas corto hcia la zona costera donde tomarian el barco para atrevezar las islas espume, seguido por el enorme dragon rojo y su entrenador sentado en su cuello, deseaba que la brisa fresca calmaran sus ansias. De ves en cuando miraba la zona que pasaban volando: Montañas, bosques, valles y praderas; y calculaba cuanto tiempo faltaba para llegar a su destino.  
Pese a que los pokemon volaban lo mas rapido que podian el viaje tardo varias horas, llegando finalmente al muelle principal despues del amanecer, decendiendo directamente en el pequeño velero que el profesor habia reservado para ellos. Sin ninguna demora cursaron rumbo hacia la enorme isla que se deplegaba en medio del mar.  
A medida que se acercaban, las ansias aumentaban dentro del joven maestro reflejandose en el oceano que rodeaba la isla. Una repentida tormeta los atrapo, el viento soplaba con mas fuerza y las enbravecidas olas golpeaban la nave sacudiendola de un lado al otro. La extraña tempestad parecia desatar su furia sobre ellos mientras que la costa permanecia en total calma, arrastrandolos directamente a los salvajes remolinos.

_-Chicos debemos hacer algo o los remolinos van a tragarnos- _grito el criador

_-El timon no responde-_ dijo el peliverde- _parece como si algo nos estuviera arrastrando_-

Un grito ahogado por los truenos sono proveniente de la chica que cayo al mar, atrapada por un remolino. Rapidamente Ash solto al dragon acuatico y se sumergio junto con el para rescatarla, alcanso su muñeca y la monto al lomo de Gyarados que los saco a la superficie. Sus compañeros trataban de mantener la envarcacion a flote pero un remolino se formo justo debajo de ellos amenasandolos con tragarlos con todo y bote. Actuaron velozmente, sacaron a sus pokemon de agua y saltaron para reunirse con el gran pokemon azul que volvio a sumergirse para alcansarlos, pero el remolino duplico su tamaño arrastrandolos a su interior y nublando sus sentidos.

Una extraña sensacion del agua fria y la tibia arena desperto al entrenador tumbado en la playa junto a su fiel pokemon electrico, usando las fuerzas que empesaron a regresarle se dio vuelta sobre su espalda tociendo para expulsar el agua salada que habia tragado, pero antes de poder ponerse de pie sintio una puntiaguda lanza que lo apuntada, y al numeroso ejercito que los rodeaba...


	7. La nueva reina

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**La nueva reina**_

-!!!Arriba¡¡¡ -grito el soldado que amenazaba su rostro con la lanza. Lo obedeció poniéndose de pie lentamente y tomando en brazos a su pokemon inconciente. Trato de recordar lo que había pasado con el y sus ausentes amigos después de ser atrapados por el remolino; sabia por la extraña vestimenta de los hombres que lo rodeaban, que de alguna manera habían logrado llegar a la isla.

-¿Que buscas aquí forastero?-

-yo... Mis amigos y yo vinimos a encontrar a nuestra amiga-

-De nuevo tu entrenador- Ash reconoció esa voz al instante, mucho antes de que aquella paradójica mujer con el pequeño diamante en su cuello se abrirse paso entre las tropas que bajaron su armas_.-Vaya que eres insistente, eso es lo malo de los mortales, no saben cuando rendirse-_  
_-¿Que hiciste con Misty? y ¿Donde están mis amigos?- _

-No seas impaciente entrenador- dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos, coloco una mano sobre la criatura amarilla y una segadora luz rodeo al roedor regresándole el conocimiento_- Pronto te reunirás con ellos... y acerca de tu amiga, creo que te llevaras una enorme sorpresa-_

Ash no le agradaba el tono de voz que solía dirigirle esa criatura espectral, pero pese a voluntad se vio obligado a obedecer. La chica lidereo el paso de los guerreros, que escoltaban al chico a través de la isla hasta llegar a la urbe.  
Las personas se apilaban en las calles que conducían al palacio para verlo pasar, cuchicheando por su extravagante forma de vestir y de caminar haciéndolo sentir como alguna clase de atracción de circo listo para salta al sonido de un silbato; agradeció llegar rápidamente a la escalinata del blanco castillo y refugiarse dentro de las enormes puertas. Continuo su "recorrido" por el adornado pasillo que conducía directamente a la cámara real. Cruzo un nuevo par de puertas adentrándose en el salón principal donde lo esperaban sus compañeros fuertemente custodiados.

_-Ash-_ se acerco May _–nos tenias preocupados-_ dijo frenándose frente a él disuadida de su intento de abrazarlo por su fría mirada

_-No sabíamos si habías salido del torbellino ¿están bien?-_ pregunto el chico de cabello castaño

-_Estamos bien ¿y ustedes?- _

-No estamos heridos, despertamos en la playa y nos trajeron aquí- Dijo el moreno-_ pero no te vimos por ningún lado- _

-Pensamos que podías estar en peligro-

-No estamos precisamente a salvo May-

-¡Atención!- Grito el general captando la atención de los presentes dentro de la sala, una figura apareció a través de los enormes estandartes junto al trono; Un hombre alto, robusto y de cabello plateado, de caminar imponente y seguro, bajo la escalinata hasta donde se encontraban los jóvenes entrenadores. 

_-Vaya, tenemos invitados. Bienvenidos a la Atlántida-_ Dijo ante la extraña mirada de los chicos.

_-Veo que han hecho un largo viaje para llegar aquí, atravesando los contratiempos que encontraron en el camino- _Salto su mirada de un chico a otro hasta detenerse en Ash, a quien examino de pies a cabeza _–El parecido es sorprendente-_ susurro levantando la mirada hasta encontrar la de Ainos._- ¿Cual es tu nombre?-_

_-Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta- _

-Ya veo… bueno Ash, han escogido la época perfecta par venir hasta aquí- subió por la escalinata hasta tocar su trono _–han llegado para la víspera de la coronación…-_El apresurado taconeo de pequeñas pisadas inundo los corredores del palacio deteniéndose frente a las puertas de la antecámara. _-…de mi reina-_ Las puertas se abrieron mostrando la silueta de una criatura angelical, de piel tan pálida que parecía perderse en la blancura del exquisito vestido que dibujaba su contorneada figura, mientras su cobrizo cabello terminaba por darle aquella atmósfera etérea que la rodeaba, junto a la luz que pareciera emanar de ella. Cruzo la sala con un paso tan suave que, al joven maestro pereció verla moverse en cámara lenta. Ahí estaba su mejor amiga, por quien había emprendido aquella travesía frente a el y mucho mas hermosa que nunca.  
Se dirigió directamente a la base de la escalinata y se arrodillo frente a ella haciendo una sutil reverencia. 

_-¿Me llamo, su excelencia?- _

-Por supuesto- contesto Kio descendiendo nuevamente- _quiero que conozcas a alguien- _Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la doncella para ponerla de pie. _–Ellos son forasteros del mundo exterior que han venido a visitarnos-_

_-¿Forasteros¿Del exterior?-_ pregunto inclinando su cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su rey que besaba su delicada mano

_-Así es-_ La rodeo por la cintura y acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos- _Han venido a presenciar la coronación y por supuesto nuestra boda-_ finalizo uniendo su rostro al de ella en un docil beso.

Su corazón parecía a punto de estallar presenciando aquella torcida escena, sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas, mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza; Como se atrevía aquel oscuro personaje armar toda aquella treta, poner la vida de Misty en peligro, robarle sus recuerdos secuestrarla y llevarla hasta aquel misterioso lugar para robarle algo que en esencia sentía le pertenecía, no iba a permitírselo…

_-¡¡No la toques!!-_ grito abalanzándose sobre el pero Ainos le cerro el paso lanzándolo de un golpe al piso.

_-Ash-_ gritaron al unísono sus amigos intentando ayudarlo pero los soldados les impidieron moverse.

_-¿Qué haces?-_ grito la pelirroja apartándose de su soberano y haciendo a un lado al ente y a los hombre armados que le impedían acercarse al muchacho- _¿Estas bien?- _pregunto arrodillándose junto al maltrecho entrenador.

_-Eso creo-_ respondió frotándose el abdomen _-pero tú…-_se detuvo al decubrir la misma mirada vacía que tenía cuando la saco del gimnasio en celeste, sus ojos continuaban apagados y sin brillo como si se encontrara en algún lugar perdida entre las tinieblas.

_-Acaso-_ dudo_-¿Te conozco?-_no resivio repuesta alguna, Ash continuaba mirandola buscando algun fragmento de la chica que habia ido a rescatar.

_-Levántenlo-_ Ordeno Kio, al instante dos guardias tomaron al joven de los brazos ayudándolo a erguirse _- Mi amada Samira, tan dulce como siempre¿Cómo podrías conocerlo? Creo que te recuerda a alguien- _

-Creo que, si Mí lord- retomo su posición junto al emperador- _Creo que es muy parecido a Lian…-_

_-Eso debe ser-_ volvió acercarla a su cuerpo, a simple vista se notaba como disfrutaba sentir cerca la anatomia de aquella docil niña, aumentando la impotencia que se confundia con el dolor fisico del entrenador.

_-¿Pueden ser nuestros huéspedes?- _

-Si eso deseas… ¿Que ocurre¿Aun te molesta la cabeza?-

-Un poco-

-Será mejor que te retires a descansar, yo atendere a nuestros invitados- 

La ex-lider repitió la reverencia y se dispuso a salir sin apartar la vista del chico que la miraba minuciosamente ante su andar.

_-Ainos, instala a nuestros visitantes y cerciórate que se sientan cómodos.- _

-Como ordene mi amo- 

Kio desapareció por los estandartes por donde habia aparecidó antes mientras el grupo era dirigido a las alcobas del castillo como "invitados de honor"...


End file.
